How Perry the Platypus came to be
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Ever wonder how Perry the Platypus came to live with the family? Well here's your ultimate chance to find out about his past before the TV show started! Read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first Phineas and Ferb story and I was kind of hoping that you guys would read my stories since I was new here a few days ago and I'm still inexperience on this website so I still got long ways to go so I hope that you guys like my fan fiction stories. Anyway this story is for anyone who is curious about how Perry the platypus came to live in the Flynn Fletcher family because I'm also curious about it even though I think they should show it in the TV show. So I decided to make my own version and I hope that you guys like it so I hope you guys like it and please review! ^-^

I don't own the Disney TV show and the characters but I own this story. Also I don't want anybody copy my story so please…make your own version from your own imagination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is a very good Summer day at the Flynn-Fletcher's household as everyone except Perry the Platypus are going out to an theme park to have fun. They know that pets aren't allowed in the theme parks so they fed him before they go to the theme park.

"Woohoo! We are going to have fun at my favorite theme park! Thanks dad!" *Phineas*

"I do wish that we've should take a few of my friends along to make this day better than this" *Candace*

"Oh don't complain Candace, Stacy is coming too with her mom taking her including Jeremy family since they are going to the same theme park too so be happy darling" *Linda Flynn*

"*Gasp* Jeremy is coming!?…Ahhhhh! Thank you mom! Thank you and thanks for allowing Stacy to come with us!" *Candace*

"You're welcome Candace!" *Linda Flynn*

As the family about to leave to their car, they all say goodbye to Perry the Platypus who is watching his family leaving him to go to the theme park.

"Bye Perry!" *Linda Flynn*

"We'll come back soon don't worry!" *Lawrence Fletcher*

"See you soon!" *Candace*

"Don't run away from the house until we come back!" *Ferb*

"We love you Perry! See you soon!" *Phineas*

And then the whole family left in the car and drove away…leaving Perry alone in the house while the door is closed so no strangers can't come in.

Perry walked over to his bed and lie down to sleep…dreaming about his past…the time that was before he came to lived in the family as their pet.

To be continued…

I hope you guys like this chapter and please head on to chapter 2! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay since I'm done with my first Kung fu panda story so if you guys like the movie, go to my profile and check it out. Anyway…I'll start chapter 2 with Perry's childhood in Australia since we know a platypus came from Australia and it'll start with the beginning when he is still in his egg. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review and go to my profile to vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple if you saw the movie from DreamWorks. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^**

**I don't own the his Disney TV show and the characters but I own this story so please don't copy my story guys but make your own version. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**About a few years ago on a riverbank in Australia, two platypus who name is Mary & Greg who were very much in love for a long time and Mary gave birth to 12 eggs as a result their love and mating. Everything is so peaceful for them to be together until…a unexpected danger came that would change their life forever. A poacher came to the area to steal some animal eggs to see them and make money out of it. Both Mary & Greg tried to distract him but nothing couldn't work as he outrun them and managed to grab all the eggs and take off in his car with it. But luckily, a kangaroo named Joey spotted him and knocked him out of the car with a kick and he dropped all of the eggs on the ground…but one of the eggs landed in a river and been washed away. **

**If you wanna know who is inside the egg…is Perry the platypus. After getting rid of the poacher who drive away in his car with no eggs, both Mary & Greg are glad that their eggs are safe. But they became shocked when there is only 11 and they thought that the poacher had managed to grab their missing egg and took off. Joey tries to catch up with the poacher but he couldn't find him so both Mary & Greg grieved for their missing egg that was gone. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The end of chapter 2 and please head to chapter 3 if you wanna find out what happened to Perry. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! Thanks for reading chapter 2 and I'm grateful to you guys so now I'm bringing you…chapter 3! I hope you guys like it and please go to my profile to read my other stories that I did and go to my poll above it and vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple. I hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own the hit Disney show and the characters except some that I made up so please don't copy my stories but make your own version.

* * *

About 2 hours later, Perry the platypus's egg has been flowing on the river ever since the incident and it kept flowing until it landed on another riverbank that was completely far away from his home and luckily…no dangerous animals saw it which means that the egg was safe…until a family who happens to be on vacation saw it.

"What was that honey?"

"Well my dear wife…it happens to be a platypus egg"

"How did you know dad?"

"Well my son…I happen to work for a safari team long time ago before you were born and they taught me about the wild animals from around the world and I happen to be very smart"

"Oh sure honey…one time you can't even tell which one is a duck egg and a chicken egg"

"Hey!"

"Quit it mom & dad! What should we do with this weird platypus egg?"

"I don't know my son but I think we should hold on to it and we can try to call another safari team and maybe they'll give me some suggestions about the egg"

"Good idea honey"

The family picked up the egg and they brought it with them to their car and drove off to their vacation house. The boy whose name is Sam is very confused yet very curious about the egg is very excited about it when his mother & father, Tiffany & Ewan brought the egg with them, washed it, and laid it on a small towel to protect it. Ewan picked up his cell phone to call a safari team while his wife cooked dinner for them.

"Hi my name is Ewan…yes I called you guys because I need some help…no we are not attacked by any dangerous animals! My wife, my son and I found a platypus egg that was laying on the riverbank just a few miles away from my vacation house!…no I'm not making a joke!…we didn't see any platypuses around the egg…thank you…I just needed advice that's all…wait a sec…ok…alright…oh you needed to know my location because you are gonna send a team here to investigate the egg?…ok…no I'll go to your location so I can show you where is my vacation house is…thanks…alright I'll go to that place…bye!"

"So what is going on hon?"

"The safari team wants to investigate the egg so they want to come here to investigate it so I decide to let them do their job"

"But how can they come here when they don't know where we are?"

"Don't worry…tomorrow morning I'm going to their place and show them where we are so they can help us"

"That's great honey!"

"What do you think Sam?"

Sam who looks at Perry's egg with amazement said "Sounds great dad…sounds great".

* * *

Please head to chapter 4 to see what is gonna happen next! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here so I hope you guys are ready for this! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review! ^-^

I don't own the hit Disney TV show and the characters except some that I made up so please…don't copy any of my stories but just make your own version.

* * *

The next day, Sam, Tiffany & Ewan got up from their beds, brushed their teeth, get dressed, and then all gone downstairs to check on the egg that was on the coffee table while Tiffany cooked breakfast for them.

"No movements from the egg dad?"

"I guess not my son…I kind of wonder when what day it will hatch or maybe it was just born or something"

"Not sure dad, luckily it didn't get a bad damage though so the baby inside there must be lucky"

"Mm hm…you're right my son…the little fella in there is so lucky that no harm or any dangerous wild animals come to hurt it or eat it…who knows"

"By the way dad…what time will you be going?"

"Later after we finish our breakfast and maybe a little TV time so don't worry about it…I'll be back soon after breakfast"

"*sigh*…thanks dad"

About an hour later, Tiffany is done cooking scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and spinach and placed them on the table in the dining room and then she walked to the living room to call her husband and her son to have breakfast with her.

"Alright boys! You can worry about that platypus egg later but right now it is time for your breakfast so eat your food right now before it gets cold!"

"Ok!" said both Ewan and his son Sam who stands up and then walk over to the dining room to enjoy their breakfast. About 40 minutes later, the whole family finished their breakfast and Sam helped his mother put the dishes, spoons, forks, knives, and cups away to the kitchen so that way his mother can wash them while his father go upstairs to his & his wife bedroom to pack up his things that he needed in order to go the safari team place to ask for help and lead them to his house to investigate the platypus egg.

About 12 minutes later, Ewan returns to the dining room with his backpack and he walked to the kitchen to get himself 2 water bottles and a energy bar.

"Alright Tiffany! I'm going now!"

"Ok hon! Just don't forget to bring you keys and your wallet with you!"

"I won't forget honey!" said Ewan who then kissed his wife on the lips and patted his son on the head and then he placed his water bottles and his energy bar in his backpack and then he walked to the front door to put on his shoe until his son comes to him with his father's cell phone.

"Hey dad! You've forgotten about your cell phone"

"Thanks Sam!" said Ewan who then took the cell phone that his son gave to him and placed it in his backpack and finished tying his shoelaces on his shoe. When he is done, he stands up with his backpack behind him and then he opens the door and said to his wife and son.

"Bye everyone! I'll be back soon!"

"Take care honey!"

"See you later dad!"

"Bye! Don't forget to close the door Sam!"

"I will!" said Sam who then watched as his father gets outside the door and Sam locked the door for him and then he walks to Perry's egg and said.

"Don't worry little guy…my father will come back soon…so just sit tight for a moment and I hope that you will hatch soon so I can see what you look like"

The end of chapter 4 and please head to chapter 5 to see what happens next and Perry will hatched out on either chapter 5 or chapter 6. See ya and please go to my profile to read my other stories and vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Phineas and Ferb fans! Here is chapter 5 now and this time maybe Perry will hatch or not but be patient guys and don't get upset ok?…Anyway, here is chapter 5 now so I hope you guys enjoy it! Have a good time reading it! ^-^

I don't own the hit Disney TV show and the characters except some that I made up and please guys…don't copy my stories.

* * *

About 2 hours later, it is now 11:00 and Sam is now watching his favorite TV show "Mighty Morphin Power rangers" while his mother is reading some house makeover & cooking magazines. Perry's egg is still laid on a towel on the coffee table with no movements. Both Tiffany and has son while waiting for her husband Ewan to come home.

"Hey mom! How long dad will be coming home with the safari team?"

"Maybe a couple minutes later and he'll be home with the safari team so don't worry honey…you father will be coming home safely"

"Oh…ok mom"

"By the way…do you want some snacks?"

"Sure mom!"

"Maybe I'll give you two bottles of Gatorade for both of us and some Ritz crackers with some ham & cheese…sounds good?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I'll get them for you now…wait here ok?"

"Ok mom! Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie" said Tiffany who then puts her magazine down and then she stands up and walked to the kitchen to get some snacks for her son. Suddenly they heard a doorbell that came from the front door.

"Hey Sam! Don't open the door! Let me do it for you!"

"Alright mom!"

Tiffany walked to the front door and she looked through the door hole and was surprised to see her husband and a group of people who worked for the safari team.

"It's your father Sam! He has come home along with the Safari Team!"

"Yes!"

Tiffany opens the door and lets her husband embraced her after it has been a while since he left the house 2 hours ago.

"Welcome home honey"

"Thanks hon"

"Hi dad!"

"Hi Sam! I'm home now!"

"It's great to see you dad!"

Ewan patted his son on the head and then he said to his family.

"Guys, I want you to meet this safari team and they are here to investigate the egg that we just found yesterday"

"They looked like nice people honey"

"It is our pleasure to help others who needed our help just case if they were in danger of if they meet any wild animals who needed our help too so we are here on the job" said Wendy who is one of the employees who is among the group. Tiffany and Ewan decides to let them in and settled them down in the dining room. While Ewan is in the kitchen, pouring lemonade in 10 plastic cups…his wife Tiffany is done making snacks for her son and then she walked to the living room and gave them to her son and placed them on the coffee table far away from Perry's egg.

"Here are your snacks sweetie"

"Thanks mom!"

"Move a little bit away sweet because I'm bringing the platypus egg to the safari team to show them so move away so you won't get hurt"

"Ok mom" said Sam who then move away and allows his mother to carefully bring the towel along with the egg safely with her and then she stands up carefully and slowly walked to the table and laid it on the center on the table, in front of the safari team.

"Here is the egg everyone"

"Thank you ma'am" said Jim who also works for the team. The whole safari team gazed at the egg to figure out about it's state while Ewan gave each one of them a cup of lemonade and sat down next to his wife.

"So what do you think guys?" *Ewan Turner and this is this family's last name*

"As far as I'm concern Mr. Turner…it seems that this egg is getting ready to hatch like now or soon…who knows" *Walace*

"Say what?" *Ewan Turner*

"What do you mean?" *Tiffany Turner*

"This is not a joke Mr. & Mrs. Turner…this egg is about to hatch and" said Stanly who then get to finished talking when he along with the others became shocked when Perry's egg cracked and it gains Sam Turner's attention from the TV and he runs to the dining room table just in time to see the egg who is about to hatch.

"What's happening dad!?" *Sam Turner*

"The egg is about to hatch now Sam!" *Ewan Turner*

"The baby platypus is gonna come out the egg now honey!" *Tiffany Turner*

The egg opens and out came baby Perry who is laying down on the towel after he hatch out from the egg.

"It's a…baby platypus!" *Sam*

* * *

Go to chapter 6 to see what happens next and please go to my profile to read my other stories and vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Phineas and Ferb fans! Sorry about taking too long to update because I'm still working on my other stories that I need to finish and I'm still thinking up ideas and for my unfinished stories especially this one so sorry about that. Anyway, I'll start chapter 6 now so I hope you guys are happy about it. Oh and coming soon, I'm making my first Disney story and this is based from one of my brother's favorite live show in Walt Disney World at MGM studios a couple years ago and it is called: FANTASMIC!, That's right guys…this story is for my younger brother who loved the Disney live show a lot and he is currently watching it on YouTube for 3 years so I guess he missed it a lot since it has been 4 years since we last gone to Walt Disney World & Disneyland and my brand new coming soon story is for him. Ok guys! Let's get ready for chapter 6 so I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

I don't own the hit Disney TV show and the characters except some that I made up but I own this story so please don't copy my stories.

* * *

No one on the table didn't say a word while looking at baby Perry who seems to be laying down on a towel beside his broken egg. Tiffany decides to speak.

"It looks so cute" *Tiffany Turner*

"I agree with you ma'am" *Irma*

"Get serious guys…what should we do now since that baby platypus came out of its egg?" *Ewan Turner*

"Is it a boy or a girl dad?" *Sam Turner*

"I'm not sure my son…what do you think fellas?" *Ewan Turner*

The safari team begins to whisper and passing notes to each other for a solution until a few of them managed to come up with some ideas.

"I think that we should bring that baby platypus with us to our truck so we can check on its condition and maybe figure out if it is a male or a female so we need to bring it with us now" * Wallace*

"By the way…do you guys live in this house?" *Wendy*

"No, we don't live here" *Ewan Turner*

"This is our vacation house and we are staying here for 6 weeks and this is our 3rd week so we have a 3 more weeks to go and then we are going back to our hometown Danville in America soon" *Tiffany Turner*

"I see" said Stanley who then stands up from his seat and asked Ewan Turner "May I carry that baby platypus with my team sir?"

Ewan Turner didn't know what to respond and he looked at his son Sam who is sitting next to his mother, nodded at him and Ewan knows what his son is saying to him.

"Go ahead" *Ewan Turner*

"Thank you Mr. Turner" said Stanley who then managed to hold baby Perry on a towel and carry him to the front door with Ewan Turner's help. The other safari team members followed him and went out the front door to their truck to find out about Baby Perry's condition and gender. After they left with baby Perry, Ewan Turner closed the door and looked at his wife who was about to throw the broken egg shells out in the trash can and he stopped her and she listened to him.

"Don't do it honey!" *Ewan Turner*

"Huh?…why honey?" said Tiffany Turner who became confused while still holding the egg shells on a another towel. Ewan looked at his son who seems to be his sad and said to his wife.

"Just put them in a another jar that we don't get to use and put them in Sam's room and close the lid on the jar to protect it so that way our son can looked at the egg shells to remember the baby platypus that we have found yesterday back when it wasn't born yet" *Ewan Turner*

Tiffany Turner seems to be touched by husband's love for their son and said "Sure honey" and instead of throwing it out in the trash, she and her husband went to a another room and managed to find a jar with a lid that fits it perfectly and then they put Perry's egg shells in it and closed it inside and placed them in Sam's room on his desk.

"Thanks for your help…Ewan" *Tiffany Turner*

"You welcome…Tiffany" *Ewan*

They both washed their hands in two different bathrooms and then they went downstairs and called out their son's name.

"Sam!" *Ewan & Tiffany Turner*

"Yes mom & dad?" *Sam Turner*

"Come upstairs with us" *Tiffany Turner*

"We both have a surprise for you" *Ewan Turner*

Sam who happens to be sitting on a couch looked at his parents with a confused look on his face and said "Yes mom…yes dad" and then he stands up and followed them to his room. When they got there, Sam couldn't believed what he saw…Perry's egg shells are in a safe closed jar on his desk in his room and he was so happy and hugged his parents with gratitude.

"*Gasp*…oh thank you guys!" *Sam Turner*

"You welcome Sam" *Ewan Turner*

"We both loved you so much since you were born and we will never forget that" *Tiffany Turner*

The Turner family hugged each other in happiness and they enjoyed that moment.

* * *

End of chapter 6 and head to chapter 7 to see what is gonna happen next and please review and also head to my profile to read my other stories & vote for your favorite Kung fu panda couple. See ya! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Phineas and Ferb fans! Sorry I took so long to do chapter 7 since I am still thinking up some ideas for this story because it was kind of hard to think up one so I'll start it right now and I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

I don't own the movie & the characters except some that I made up so please don't copy my stories guys.

* * *

Inside the Safari Team's truck…Wendy, Irma, Stanley, Sam & Wallace were done examining baby Perry the platypus and they began their conversation while baby Perry sleeps on towel with a small cotton handkerchief that has been folded to a pillow and after he was washed clean from his bath and he seems to enjoy it and now he is taking a nap while the Safari team begins talking to each other.

"So…does anybody have a conclusion about the baby platypus?" *Wallace*

"Well I have calculated that it is a male and he's ok without any damage from his egg shell protection so he is fine" *Wendy*

"Good job Wendy, so what should we do now? Anyone got a suggestion?" *Wallace*

"How about letting the Turner family keep him for 3 weeks and we should give them some platypus food that was meant for the platypus" *Irma*

"Good idea Irma and I do remember very well that they can't bring the baby platypus to the airport because they won't allow wild animals" *Stanley*

"How about asking them if they have a boat to take them back to Danville in America and maybe it'll be more easier for the baby platypus?" *Wallace*

"Sounds good Wallace…let's go back to the Turner's vacation house and tell the family that they can keep the baby platypus along with some packages of platypus food for him for 3 weeks" *Irma*

"But don't forget fellas…we should ask them if they have a boat that can take them back to Danville in America" *Wendy*

"Oh yeah you're right…I'd almost forgotten about it Wendy…thanks a lot" *Irma*

"No problem my good friend!" *Wendy*

"Ok you guys…let's take the baby platypus back to the Turner's vacation house and tell them that we have made a conclusion and a situation that we need them to do until the end of the final week" said Stanley who received nods of approval from his four friends and then they take baby Perry with him to the Turner's vacation house. After Wendy knocks on the door, Ewan Turner comes out from his front door and said to them.

"So what's going on now fellas?" *Ewan Turner*

"Mr. Turner…we have made a conclusion that the baby platypus is a boy and he is fine with no damages whatsoever" *Wendy*

"However…we have made a suggestion that you and your wife and son must take of him for 3 weeks until your departure" *Wallace*

"What!?" *Ewan Turner*

* * *

End of chapter and head to chapter 8 to see what happens next. Oh and go to my profile to vote which one of the Phineas and Ferb characters are the best of the TV show because I have change my old poll. See you in chapter 8! ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Today I'm back to do my fanfiction stories again and I'm having some troubles choosing a song from the ending of the story so I need you guys to choose one of these three songs for the story:**

**1. You'll be in my heart- Sung by Phil Collins for the Disney's film "Tarzan"**

**2. Look through my eyes- Sung by Phil Collins for the Disney's film "Brother Bear"**

**3. Go the distance- Sung by Michael Bolton for the Disney's film "Hercules"**

**Ok that's the songs that I was having a hard time choosing for the ending part of this story so please give me a suggestion if you strongly suggest one of them or go to YouTube to listen to them or listen to Disney soundtracks if these songs were in there. Ok I'm getting ready to start chapter 8 now so I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I don't own the hit Disney TV show and the characters except some that I made up so please don't copy my stories, just make your own version. **

* * *

**About an hour later in the Turner's vacation house…Ewan Turner, Tiffany Turner, and Sam Turner are shocked that they must take care of baby Perry the platypus for three weeks and bring him back to Danville with them to keep Perry as their pet. None of the family member didn't know what to say as they looked at baby Perry who seems to be still asleep in front of Sam. Ewan Turner decides to stop the silence around the house by talking. **

"**So you guys want me and my wife & son to take good care of him for 3 weeks and take him back to America with us by boat?" *Ewan Turner***

"**Yes Mr. Turner…my team and I already made that decision and we figured out that the person and his kind family who find a orphan child and treat it with kindness like as if were the child real family…and then the family can have a right to take care of the orphaned child as long as they can keep on loving the child like family" *Wallace***

"**Hmm…thank you fellas" *Ewan Turner***

"**I think it'll do just find guys and I agree with you and your team" *Tiffany Turner***

**A few moments later, the safari team gave their advice to the Turner family and gave them a few bags of platypus food and equipment along with an instruction book that could help the family to take care of baby Perry and then the safari team left the Turner's vacation house to come back to their business place after leaving baby Perry with the Turner family. Two weeks later, baby Perry is now two weeks old and he is very happy while living with his adopted family and he thought he was a human like them…without realizing that he is a platypus. One day, Sam wanted to teach Perry how to swim in the bathtub and of course…Perry is afraid to swim. Sam decides to encourage him while Perry is squirming in his arms to crawl away from the bathtub of doom. **

"**Come on Perry…don't squirm around to much…*sigh*…you really are afraid of swimming in the water do you?" said Sam who looks at his platypus with disappointment until he has an idea in his head and said "Hey! I got an idea! Don't go anywhere Perry!" and then he gently sat Perry on his bed in his bedroom and turn on the TV in his room to show Perry that he can swim by watching Animal Planet. Luckily for Sam…it is a documentary about Platypuses and it get Perry's attention as he watched the movie for a long time. As he watched it with Sam, he looks at himself in the mirror and at last…he finally realized that he is a platypus not a human…and then he turns his attention back to the TV to see a platypus swimming in a river and somehow…he realized that he can swim like the platypuses and then he nudged his small head on Sam's right arm and Sam was surprised "Huh?…you want to start your first swim?" and Perry nodded his head which means that he wants to try and Sam's face became happy because he understood what Perry means "Alright! Let's go back to the bathroom now to start your first swimming lessons!" and then he takes Perry with him to the bathroom. **

**When they got there. Sam is ready to let Perry down slowly while encouraging him and Perry is now no longer afraid to try swimming. **

"**Ok Perry…don't be afraid…use your courage to swim" *Sam Turner***

**Sam's words has touched Perry's heart & mind and he was finally carried down to the water and then he begins to make his first attempts for a few moments…and then…he had done it…he begins to swim around the tub and Sam turns off the water and used a towel to dry Perry off while saying "Good job Perry! I know you could do it!" and then he placed the wet towel in the laundry basket and then he hugged Perry with happiness while Perry who seems to be glad that he has accomplished his first swimming lessons…smiled as well. **

* * *

**End of chapter 8 and please head to chapter 9 and go to my profile to vote for which Phineas and Ferb character is the best and check out my profile below to see my upcoming fan fiction stories. See ya! ^-^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Chapter 9 is coming up right now and there'll be a sequel coming soon for this story and it is called "Phineas and ferb: Adventures in Australia" but I'll tell you the plot of the story when I'm done with this story and I'll post it on my final chapter to tell you about it. Ok I'll start chapter 9 now so I hope you Phineas and Ferb fans enjoy this story!**

**I don't own the hit Disney TV show and the characters except some that I made up so I hope that you guys don't copy any of my stories, just make your own version. **

* * *

**About a few days later, it is almost two days left for the Turner family and they were quite worried about getting some more platypus food for Perry who will be going with them two days later. Sam Turner wanted to keep Perry the platypus forever with him but he knew that his parents are running out of platypus food for Perry. **

"**Dad…what are we gonna do now?…we only have 2 days left before we can go back home in Danville? *Sam Turner***

"**I have to call the same safari team who helped us 2 weeks ago just before Perry is born and we are now desperately needed their help now" *Ewan Turner***

"**But how will they get here?…we only have 2 more days left and then we are leaving back to Danville" *Tiffany Turner***

"**Don't tell me you've forgotten that they gave us their business card just in case if we need their help again while we're here" *Ewan Turner***

"**Oh yes that's right honey, I've forgotten about it since it has been 2 weeks since we have last seen them" *Tiffany Turner***

"**But dad…can you ask them to please hurry because we have 2 more days left until we are ready to leave because I fear that Perry would starve to death without any food to eat" *Sam Turner***

**Ewan looked at his son with a surprised expression his face and he can't believe it 'I c-can't believe it…my son cares about Perry a lot like as if Perry is his younger brother…oh well…it seems that my son seems to be a very caring & kind person'. **

"**You right Sam…I'll call them now and I'll ask them if they still remember our location" *Ewan Turner***

"**But what if they've forgotten about our location since it has been 2 weeks and they probably didn't remember our vacation house that we now live in for vacation?" *Tiffany Turner***

"…**Then I'll go to their place tomorrow again and lead them here again before we can move the day after" *Ewan Turner***

"**Thank you dad" *Sam Turner***

**Ewan Turner smiles at his son while saying "You welcome Sam" and then he flipped open his cell phone and began dialing the phone number of the safari team with the business card that he is looking at and then he placed then on the table and began talking to his cell phone. **

"**Hello… my name is Ewan Turner…can you please send your same team to our vacation house here since 2 weeks ago?…thank you…do they still remember our location?…oh thank goodness, they didn't forget…that's great…ok we need a couple of bags of platypus food for our platypus because my family and I are going back to our hometown in America by boat that I've brought a couple years ago and we wanted to bring our platypus along with us…oh thank you!…let them know what I've told you and make sure they're here tomorrow by 12:00 pm…ok thanks again!…bye!" *Ewan Turner***

"**So they said yes honey?*Tiffany Turner***

"**Yes they did and they still remember our location since it has been 2 weeks" *Ewan Turner***

'**That's good news dad!" *Sam Turner***

"**So they'll be here by tomorrow and they'll give us some platypus food that'll be for Perry to eat when we go back home to Danville by boat"**

"**Thanks dad!" *Sam Turner***

**Ewan Turner hugged his son while saying "You welcome Sam". Tiffany Turner also hugged her husband & her son too. They didn't notice Perry who happens to come back from watching TV in the living room and he smiles at his adopted family. **

* * *

**End of chapter 9 and I hope you review & head on to chapter 10! See ya! ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Drama Sapphire is back and I'm ready to start doing chapter 10 now and I also made some plans for chapter 11, 12, 13, and 14 which will be the final chapter including the song that I chose by myself:

1. Take a look through my eyes- sung by Phil Collins for the Disney film's Brother bear.

I hope you guys enjoy the song that I chose and I'm gonna tell you guys now that there will be the sequel to this story but you have to go check it out on my profile to know about the title of the sequel. Anyway I'll just start chapter 10 now so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^_-

I don't own the hit Disney TV show and the characters except some that I made up so please don't copy my stories and just make your own version.

* * *

The next day, the safari team came to the Turner's vacation house and they gave the Turner family a few bags of platypus and left. Later the whole family begins to pack up their things the following day while they prepared a big basket with a small blanket that fits Perry's size and then they put in a small pillow that Mrs. Turner made so that way Perry can have a bed to sleep on during the trip. The next day, the whole Turner family placed all their luggage inducing their things and their souvenirs in their family boat to get ready to leave Australia and head back to Danville in America.

"Did we have our luggage and Perry on this boat honey?" *Tiffany Turner*

"Yes we did honey and don't worry about Perry because Sam has him in his arms" *Ewan Turner*

"Thank goodness…at least we don't have to worry about leaving Perry behind since he is an orphan without any parents who were with him back then when he is still in his egg 2 weeks ago and we loved him like a son so we must take him with us wherever we go except a few placed that he isn't supposed to be" *Tiffany Turner*

"I do supposed that you're right darling so let's call for our son and Perry to come on over here and get in the boat with us so that we can be able to go home!" *Ewan Turner*

"Ok hon!" said Tiffany Turner who then goes inside the house and calls out her son's name.

"Sam! Come over here now and bring Perry with you because it is time to go!" *Tiffany Turner*

"Ok mom we're coming!" *Sam Turner*

About a few minutes later, Sam came outside the house with his mother and Perry the Platypus who followed them out of the house. Ewan Turner helped his wife and son onboard in the boat and carried Perry inside too. Then he gets in the boat to start the boat engine.

"Ok guys! We are going home to Danville!" *Ewan Turner*

"Yeah!" *Sam & Tiffani Turner*

Perry chattered which means that he is excited too. Ewan Turner starts the boat and it did. The boat makes its journey toward America without any problems. Sam sat down on bench with Perry in his arms and said to him.

"You know what Perry…we are going to our real home now in Danville so I hope that you are happy there and you'll might meet all my friends and my relatives and I'm pretty sure that they love you too beside me and my parents…I hope you love living in Danville with us Perry" *Sam Turner*

Perry chattered again which means that he can't wait for the moment.

* * *

End of chapter 10 and head to chapter 11 to see the tragic event that happens to Perry again. Please review and vote for the most popular Phineas and Ferb character on my profile until Sunday because I'll announce the winner. See ya soon guys! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Chapter 11 is here and I'm starting it now so I hope you guys enjoy it! ^-^

I don't own the hit Disney channel TV show and the characters except some that I made up so don't any of my stories and just make your own version.

* * *

About 3 hours later, a terrible storm rang out with a hurricane, rain, & lightning bolts that came at nighttime. Inside the boat, the Turner family were enjoying their dinner except for poor Perry who seems to be so scared of the storm while trying to eat the platypus food that was on his bowl. The Turner family noticed it and they stopped eating.

"Perry seems to be scared dad…not only that, he's not eating his food right" *Sam Turner*

"I think it's because he's scared of the storm that's why" *Ewan Turner*

"Poor thing…I guess we should let him eat his food in Sam's room for now until the storm stops" *Tiffany Turner*

"No mom, he'll might get over it anyway since the lightning bolts isn't gonna hurt him anyway…besides…he'll be fine" *Sam Turner*

"I hope so Sam…well let's finished our dinner first, take a shower and brush our teeths and then we will go to bed" *Tiffany Turner*

But before anyone can reply, the boat starts to shook around and everyone got scared.

"W-what's going on…d-dad?!" *Sam Turner*

"I-I don't know! But I think we are in trouble now because the boat is shaking around!" *Ewan Turner*

"B-Brace yourselves everyone!" *Tiffany Turner*

Everyone except Perry did but poor Perry was dragged back by the wind and chattered very loud to get the family's attention before he landed in the raging water. The whole family are shocked that they've forgotten about Perry and were forced to scream out loud in hopes that Perry is alright.

"PERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Ewan, Tiffany, Sam Turner*

Perry who was dragged away from the boat fast can hear the whole family screamed out his name and he feared that he would never see them. After all, what's a young platypus gonna do? Die in the sea or being swept away to another unknown place by the wind and never see the family again?.

Perry closed his eyes for a while until he suddenly remembered the swimming lessons that Sam taught him a few days ago and then starts kicking his legs for a while to avoid being swept away until he has done it and then he began swimming to a place that he has never known for 2 days without food or water.

When he has made it to land at night…he walked to a beach…slowly and weak from swimming…and laid down his head to close his eyes…but before he can close them…he looked at a sign that said…Danville beach…and then he closed his eyes into darkness…not remembering the location that his adopted family is going home to.

Suddenly a old couple who happens to be going home from the beach spotted Perry.

The old couple happens to be Linda Flynn's parents: Grandpa Clyde Flynn & Grandma Betty Joe Flynn.

"Oh my gosh…look at that poor thing!" *Betty Joe Flynn*

"We have to do something darling and we'll ask ourselves some questions later but for now…let's take this little home with us so we can take of him" *Clyde Flynn*

"You're right honey…let's take him home with us now!"

Both husband and wife picked up Perry and they walked back to the car and go back to their home to nurse Perry back to health.

* * *

End of chapter 11 and please head to chapter 12 to see what's gonna happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi everybody! I'm sorry for taking too long to do chapter 12 because I'm quite busy with ideas for my other stories and I'm thinking up ideas to make this chapter and the next one more exciting because maybe in the next chapter Perry will become a secret agent but I'm thinking up a idea for it already so I'll be trying my best as always. Anyway I saw the new Phineas and Ferb Christmas special and Perry look so cute when he smiles at Frosty the snowman and when he chew Santa Claus's cookies on his bed. Now I'm gonna begin this chapter now so I hope you guys enjoy this story! ^_^**_

_**I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up. Please don't copy any of my stories. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Perry groggily opened his eyes and noticed a weird environment in front of him. He didn't know where he was and he felt scared and hungry…and why does he felt he like that?…because he has been separated from the Turner family from the storm…now he doesn't know where he is and whose house he is laying down in anyway…all he wanted to do is to find the Turner family again…but the big question is…are they still alive? Did they survive the storm like he did?…Perry didn't know the answers to the questions because he's not sure if they're alright. He looked down and realized that he is laying down on a small basket with a blanket and a pillow. **_

_**Suddenly he heard a telephone ringing that has caught his attention and he stares at it curiously without knowing what to do…until he saw Grandpa Clyde Flynn walked over to the phone to answer it. **_

"_**Hello…oh hi my dear daughter!…oh you and your children and your 2nd**__** husband are coming over tomorrow?…that's great dear oh and we have a surprise for you to see…I'm sure you'll love it my dear and I think that your kids Phineas, Candace, and Ferb will love to see the big surprise…ok I'll see you and the others by tomorrow anyway…bye Linda!" said Grandpa Clyde Flynn who then hanged up the phone and then he noticed Perry who looked at him curiously as if he didn't know Grandpa Clyde Flynn at all. **_

_**Grandpa Clyde Flynn walked over to him and said "Why hello there and good morning little platypus…my name is Clyde Flynn" but then he heard his wife voice. **_

"_**Honey! Is the platypus awake?!" said Grandma Betty Joe Flynn who walked to the living room after she has finished flossing her teeth. **_

"_**Yes he is my darling" said Grandpa Clyde Flynn who showed his wife Perry the platypus who also looked at her too. **_

_**Grandma Betty Joe Flynn introduces herself "Hello little one…my name is Betty Joe Flynn and you have already met my husband a few seconds ago". **_

_**Perry looks at the aged couple and somehow he was confused because he don't know how they found him. Clyde Flynn decides to answer his question. **_

"_**If you're wondering why you are here in our house…we have found yesterday at Danville beach last night and you were unconscious" **_

"_**So I told my husband that we should bring you here with us since we don't wanna leave a helpless animal like you behind so we decide to take care of you"**_

"_**Still…we don't know how you came all the way from Australia to here and we were still confused…but the most important thing was that you were fine"**_

_**For the first time in his life, Perry smiled at them as if he was grateful to them for bringing him here to take good care of him. Suddenly he hears his stomach grumbled which means that he was hungry. Both husband and wife noticed it. **_

"_**Oh…you were hungry?…don't worry dear because I have some treats for you and you can have some water to drink too…I'll go get them" said Betty Joe Flynn who then walked over to the kitchen to get the treats and water for Perry. **_

_**Grandpa Clyde Flynn decides to help his wife until something came up in his mind and said to Perry "Oh I almost forgot…my daughter is coming here tomorrow with her children and her 2**__**nd**__** husband for a visit so I hope you like them…here I'll show you their picture" and then he walked over to a frame of the Flynn-Fletcher family and placed it in front of Perry "Here you are…this is the picture…see you later little guy" and then he stands up to help his wife. **_

_**Perry looked at the picture carefully and he was having a thought in his mind…will this family care for him deeply like the Turner family?…he hoped that his question will be answered tomorrow. **_

_

* * *

_

_**End of chapter 12 and please go to 13 soon. I promise that chapter 13 will be more longer and I'll think up an idea for it later. Bye and please review! ^_-**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Phineas and Ferb fans! As we all know that the day will soon come…the final chapter is almost here! So now I'm gonna try to make chapter 13 more better than before…and also more longer since this is a special chapter unlike the other chapters because this chapter is a special event that will change Perry's life forever. I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter and have a good time reading! ^_^

I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up. Also, please don't copy any of my stories.

* * *

The next day…Perry who is now healthy walked to the couch to look for a snack on the coffee table because he loved the chocolate chip cookies that Betty Joe Flynn gave to him yesterday and he tried searching for it but he couldn't find if…suddenly he remembers the cookie jar in the kitchen that Betty Joe Flynn always placed her homemade cookies in and then he starts to go to the kitchen to find it.

When he reached to the kitchen…he groaned in frustration because the cookie jar is high above him a bit far away from the stove. He can't have that cookie now because he can't be able to get it so he decides to wait for the aged couple to wake up.

Suddenly he heard footsteps from the stairs and he looked behind him…only to see Clyde Flynn who has just finished flossing his teeth.

"Oh…good morning again little guy…what are you doing here?…you want to have something to eat before my daughter and her family came in?" replied Clyde Flynn who looked surprised because he doesn't know why Perry is inside the kitchen. Perry who looked so surprised to see him, nodded his head barely and chattering while trying to look like a platypus that doesn't do a lot of things.

(If you guys know what I mean if you saw the TV series because a lot of characters except a few thought that a platypus doesn't do much except that they didn't realize Perry is also a secret agent besides being a platypus that doesn't a lot of things except eating, sleeping, etc. ^_-)

Clyde Flynn somehow understood what Perry meant or maybe not "Ok…I'll go get something for you to eat and drink before my wife come…just wait in the living room ok?".

Perry understood him and then he walked over to the living room and sat down in his basket. About a few minutes later, Betty Joe Flynn came downstairs after flossing her teeth.

"Good morning honey!" said Clyde Flynn who is busy making snacks for Perry.

"Good morning! How is the little platypus feeling?" said Betty Joe Flynn who walks to the living room to watch the news.

"He's feeling fine now even though the strangest thing today that he is at the kitchen but I guess that he was hungry so I decide to give him some snacks now" said Clyde Flynn who is now done and he walked to the living room and laid the tray full of snacks in front of Perry "Here you go little guy" and then he sat down on the couch next to his wife.

Perry seems to be glad that there is some chocolate chip cookies on the try besides an apple slices, banana slices, and a bowl of water. He was enjoying his dinner when he heard karate noises and he stared up from his breakfast only to notice that Betty Joe Flynn changed the channel to a crime fighting movie with a couple of secret agents fighting their nemesis.

Perry seems to kept watching the film while eating his breakfast. Suddenly, the film inspired him…to be a secret agent and fighting bad guys to save the world. Perry's eyes gleamed in happiness while watching the martial art moves until a telephone ringing snaps his attention. Betty Joe Flynn answered it.

"Hello?…*gasp* Linda!…hello sweetie, how are you?…oh thank goodness…oh you'and the others are gonna be here in 10 minutes?…great dear!…do you wanna talk to your father?…ok!" replied Betty Joe Flynn who then gave the phone to her husband "Here dear, it's our daughter Linda". Clyde Flynn is so glad to hear his daughter's name and he answered the phone.

"Hello?…oh hi my sweet daughter!…I'm so glad you're almost here!…ok I'll open the door for you when you guys come ok?…you're sweetie…bye!" said Clyde Flynn who hanged up the phone and gave it back to his wife "Here dear…will please put it back for me?"

"Sure Clyde" replied Betty Joe Flynn who then placed the phone on the small table next to her and continued to watch the film.

his wife "Here you go darling".

9 minutes later…the film almost came to an end when a doorbell rang that has interrupted Clyde, Betty, & Perry from the movie.

"I'll go check who it is" said Clyde Flynn who stands up from the couch and he walked to the front door to peek through the small door hole. When Clyde looked through the hole…he was surprised yet so glad to see the Flynn-Fletcher family outside the door waiting to get in.

"Wow! Our daughter and her children and 2nd husband are here honey!" said Clyde Flynn.

"What?! Oh let them in dear! I wanna see my beautiful daughter's face again!" said Betty Joe Flynn who then gets up from the couch and went to the front door to greet the Flynn-Fletcher family.

Clyde Flynn opened the door and the Flynn-Fletcher family came in the house with a smile on their face. Both grandparents are so glad to see them and they began to have a chat with each other in the dining room while the kids play in the living room.

Perry looked at 6 years old Phineas who is holding his teddy bear while Ferb who is also 6 years old is watching a kids movie and Candace who happens to be 11 years old is also watching the movie with her step brother.

Perry seems to be so curious about them so he decides to crawl over to Phineas who seems to be also watching the movie until he noticed Perry who chattered to get his attention.

"Hello little uh" said Phineas who didn't who Perry was until Candace answered for him after she & Ferb noticed Perry too.

"It's a platypus Phineas" said Candace.

"Oh platypus, thank you sis" said Phineas who thanked his sister for helping him and patted Perry on the head while smiling at him "Anyway Hi little platypus…my name is Phineas".

"And my name is Candace and I'm Phineas's sister" responded Candace who wants to introduce herself to Perry.

"And my name is Ferb" said Ferb who also want to introduce his name to Perry.

Perry seems to be so glad to meet new friends while closing his eyes because Phineas, Candace, & Ferb all petted him on the head softly & slowly at the same time. Perry seems to love their touch because they reminded him of Sam who was like a brother to him.

The moment was interrupted when Linda, Betty Joe, Clyde Flynn & Lawrence Fletcher came to the living room after having a few minutes conversation in the dining room and looked at Perry who seems to be comfortable with Phineas, Candace, Ferb petting him on the head.

"Hi kids! Grandpa Clyde & Grandma Betty Joe told us that they have found that little platypus two days at Danville Beach at nighttime and the poor little guy was unconscious that your grandparents didn't know how he managed to swim all the way from Australia to here so they decide to take care of him back to health" said Lawrence Fletcher who was standing next to his wife Linda Flynn.

"Hey daddy! Can we keep him?" responded Phineas who seems to be wanting to keep Perry as their family pet.

"Sure you can!" replied Clyde Flynn & his wife.

"Yay!" said Candace, Ferb & Phineas who seems glad that their grandparents allowed them to keep Perry.

"But…what are you gonna name him?" responded Linda.

"Oh yeah" said Candace who then begins to think up a name for the platypus. Phineas and Ferb also begins to think up a name for their new pet too.

Phineas has finally found a perfect name for their new pet.

"I know! Our platypus will be named…Perry!" said Phineas.

Perry smile and chattered which means that he liked that name a lot since the Turner family also gave him that name too when he is a baby.

"I think he likes the name that you gave him Phineas" said Linda who likes the name that her son named their new pet.

"As a matter of fact…It's a perfect name for him!" replied Lawrence Fletcher.

"I agree! I think it's a perfect name for him too!" responded Betty Joe Flynn.

"Me too!" said both Candace & Ferb.

Phineas picked up Perry in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you Perry for liking the name that I gave to you" said Phineas.

Perry smiled & chattered again which means he's saying "You're welcome…Phineas" even though nobody didn't knowing what he was saying or what does his chatter saying to them.

About 50 minutes later, the Flynn-Fletcher family including Perry got out of the house to say their goodbyes to Betty Joe & Clyde Flynn.

"Well it is nice to see you all again & thank you for having lunch with us" said Betty Joe Flynn.

"I do wish that you could visit us again or we could visit you again" said Clyde Flynn.

"Sure mom & dad!" said Linda.

"We'll see you next time" responded Lawrence Fletcher.

"Bye grandma! Bye grandpa!" yelled Candace, Ferb & Phineas.

Perry is about to chatter when suddenly a harsh wind blew him away so fast that he had no choice but to chatter out loud.

"Perry! No!!!!" yelled Phineas who begin to run after Perry to get him back.

"Phineas no! Come back!" yelled Linda who desperately wants her son to come back but he just ignored her because he just wants to save Perry…and the other reason is that he doesn't wanna lose Perry like losing his dog Bucky.

About 10 minutes later…Phineas managed to catch Perry nearby a cliff and placed him on a rock.

"Phew…I'm glad you're a-alright!" yelled Phineas who fell down on the cliff that has crumbled down and it is about to take Phineas with them to the bottom of the sea.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Phineas who is falling down to the water, but before he can close his eyes…he saw Perry who chattered with a worried look on his eyes 'At least…I've saved you…Perry…so…goodbye' and then he closed his eyes to prepare himself for death.

Perry didn't know what to do at the situation but he fears that he would lose another important person who came to his life and he doesn't want to lose anyone who came to his life. What would a small defenseless platypus do?…Watch with a sad heartbroken heart as his owner died in the cold ocean?…or…Shed tears for people who cared for him deeply?

He closed his eyes until he remembers the Turner family whom he had accidentally left behind in the raging storm and he swam all the way to Danville by swimming for 2 days without food or water. Sam's words came to his mind.

"Use your courage to swim" said Sam whose words still remained in Perry's mind forever.

Perry opened his eyes immediately and then he dived down to the sea to save Phineas in hopes that Phineas is still breathing.

About 7 minutes later…Phineas opened his eyes and found himself on a patch of grass with Perry lying down besides him, sleeping because he's exhausted for saving Phineas from a watery death.

"Perry?" said Phineas who was confused for a moment until he heard car's horn behind him and then he turns around to see his family coming out of the car.

"Oh my gosh Phineas! Are you ok?!" yelled Linda who runs to her son and hugged him.

"Mama" said Phineas.

"Are you alright?…are why are you soaking wet?" questioned Candace who was wondering why her younger brother is wet.

"Well I" said Phineas who didn't get to finished talking because his mother interrupted him.

"Don't say anything ok?…I was so worried about you" cried Linda who has tears in her eyes.

"The important thing was is that you're alright and I'm glad that you've saved Perry" replied Lawrence.

"I'm glad you're ok bro" said Ferb.

"Thanks guys…but…what about Perry?" said Phineas who is so worried about his pet.

"Well we'll take home now Phineas because you two need a bath to keep yourselves warm" said Linda.

The Flynn-Fletcher family go back to their car with Perry in Phineas's arms. Candace is holding Phiner's teddy bear because she knows that the teddy bear is one of her brothers favorite toy.

* * *

Phew…I'm so glad that I'm done with this chapter because it took me 5 days to come up with an idea for it. Yesterday I went on a field trip to Bowler city in Hackensack, New Jersey and it was so much fun that I wanted to go there again. Anyway the last chapter is coming up so I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! The long awaited final chapter is here! I would like to thank Turtlegirl5 for being the first to read and review my first Phineas and Ferb story. I like all her Phineas & Ferb stories since I think they're pretty good like Boolia so I recommend that you would read their stories since most of them are about our favorite secret agent aka pet platypus but they are all good so please enjoy reading them. I also would like to thank Perryluver, Rexan, The DUDE, and STH for reading and review this story too. Anyway this is my Christmas present to you guys so I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter!**

**If you guys enjoy this story a lot…you can go to my profile and check my other stories that I'm working on and others that I've completed so I hope you guys enjoy them besides this story. Also you can go to my forum to chat about our favorite Kung fu panda couple & our favorite Phineas & Ferb character: Perry the platypus aka Agent P! You can go to my community too to check out stories dedicated to Perry the platypus. You can vote on my poll too. You can also check out my upcoming fan fiction stories that will be on this website soon. I hope you guys enjoy this story and have a Merry Christmas! ^_^**

**I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters that I made up and please don't copy any of my stories. Just make your own version. **

* * *

**The next day…Perry woke up and found himself on top of a comfortable dog bed with blanket on top of him & a pillow below his head and he looked at his surroundings and found himself in a house that he didn't know whom it belongs to. Suddenly memories came back to him as if it was yesterday…being separated from the Turner family by a raging storm…being taking care of by Clyde & Betty Joe Flynn…meeting the Flynn-Fletcher family…became their pet…being saved by Phineas from being blown away by the wind…he makes a decision to save Phineas's life by diving down to the cold sea to bring Phineas back to land safety before he loses air…and finally…laid himself to sleep on a soft grass nearby Phineas. **

**Perry looked at the clock which it was 7 am in the morning and he heard suddenly heard a couple of knockings on the window and he looked up…only to notice a old man who was wearing a coat that has a M logo on the left side. Perry looked confused and he crawled away from the dog bed straight to the window. The old man waved his hand to him as if saying hello and then he points at the doggy door that was on the front door and Perry who still seems to be confused…crawled through the doggy door and came to the old man and he stopped. The old man who looked at Perry with a serious face…became happy with a nice smile on his face and decides to introduce himself. **

"**Greetings Perry the platypus…my name is Major Monogram…and I'm here to have an important conversation with you" said Major Monogram. Perry was quite surprised that this old man knows his name. Major Monogram decides to continue. **

"**You knowwhat, yesterday I was quite amazed at your bravery when you saved your owner from certain death in the ocean"**

**Perry was amazed that Major Monogram knows about the event that has happened when he used his bravery to save Phineas's life. But he was also confused because he doesn't know where Major Monogram was at that time. Major Monogram noticed the confused expression on Perry's face. **

"**If you're wondering where was I at that time yesterday…well I was in my Blue Dodge car and I was on my way to a store to get some snacks when I suddenly heard loud screams from a kid and I stopped my car just in time to see the horrid event when I saw your owner falling down from a cliff that has crumbled a little bit and I was shocked so I decide to try and save him with one of my gadgets that can pull him back up…but I stopped behind you when you dive down to the sea to save him…you surprised me so I go back to my car to look for an area that is closed to the ocean…when I got there, I saw you dragging your unconscious owner with your hands and you laid him down on the grass and you laid down besides him to get some sleep…while I stayed to watch you two in my car…I saw your owner's parents car coming so I decide to keep out of sight…after your owner's family take you & your owner back to their home…I followed them and it led me here but I decide to introduce myself next time when you're awake…now this is where my story ends here"**

**Perry was amazed now that he knows that Major Monogram saw him yesterday. Perry smiles at Major Monogram & Major Monogram smiles at him too. **

"**I have an important proposal that you should take…I am a boss of my own secret agency known as the O.W.C.A aka Organization without a cool acronym"**

**Perry became confused. Major Monogram slaps himself on the forehead. **

"***sigh*…it is an secret agency that allows animals to become secret agents or spies and save the day from evil"**

**Perry smiles when he heard that animals like himself can become secret agents and he thought that it was so cool when he watched a secret agent movie with Sam Turner. Major Monogram continued. **

" **I told the animals yesterday about your bravery from yesterday and I told them that I would like to let you join the secret agency so that we could train you to become a professional secret agent and they all nodded yes… so here I am now asking you if you wanna be one of the secret agents of my secret agency…would you like to join us?"**

**Perry who seems to thinking about the question for a while, nodded his head which means that he want to join the agency and train there to become a professional. Major Monogram was glad to see it. **

"**That's swell! But if you might need a secret agent name so that your enemies won't know your real name so let me think of one for you…hmm…let's see…ah I know!…how about Agent P since you're the only whose name starts with the letter P…how about that?"**

**Perry seems to be glad and he nodded again. Major Monogram decides to give him some gadgets for example: a watch that was to call Perry to his lair just in case if there's an emergency, a fedora, a map that shows the entrances to the secret lair around the Flynn-Fletcher's house. Perry seems to like them even he was excited that he have his own secret lair that was below the house…but he became concerned when Major Monogram told him that he has to make sure that his owners mustn't see him going on missions as a secret agent & he must make sure that none of his owners can't find his secret lair so he agrees to the warnings that Major Monogram gave him. **

**5 minutes later, Major Monogram decides to make a leave. **

"**Well farewell Agent P…tomorrow, if you heard any beeping noises & vibrating noises from your watch…that means we need you in your secret lair and try to get there on time tomorrow…bye!" replied Major Monogram who then left Perry alone by going inside his blue Dodge car & drove away. **

**Perry goes back inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, hid the fedora and the map in his pillow and then he laid down just in time when the Flynn-Fletcher family came downstairs after flossing their teeth & changing their clothes. They said good morning to Perry and gave him platypus food that Linda Flynn brought yesterday from a pet store. Perry is surprised that the dog bowl has his name on it and it is filled platypus food on it and he ate them along with a bowl filled with water. Perry somehow feels glad that he is living with another family who cares about him like the Turner family & became a secret agent that he wants to be ever since when he is a baby. **

* * *

**(Back to the present)**

**It is now 8:30 pm. The Flynn-Fletcher family came back to their house after spending 9 hours at a theme park and they have a good time there along with some souvenirs that they have while having fun there. **

"**Wahoo! That rollercoaster is so much fun with some twists & turns, but it is so awesome!" shouted Phineas Flynn who is having a great time with his family. **

"**It was great! Especially the part when I get to sit in some of the ride vehicles and play board game with my dear Jeremy…this is the best day ever *sigh*" said Candace who was glad that she gets to enjoy the theme park with her boyfriend Jeremy "Not only that, I also enjoy going on the rides with Stacy too!". **

"**I'm so glad you're having a good time Candace, how about you Ferb?" said Linda. **

"**I'm having a great time there mom" replied Ferb. **

"**That's good for you Ferb" said Lawrence who then opened the door with the keys and went inside the house with Candace, Linda, Ferb, & Phineas. **

**Upon hearing his owners' voices, Perry woke up and he was so glad to see the family and was hugged by Phineas who was glad to see his pet…and Perry gave him a smile and a chatter which means that he was glad to see Phineas again and his chatter means "Welcome home…Phineas". Candace, Ferb, Linda, & Lawrence all patted Perry on the head while saying "Hi Perry, we're home now". **

**The end. **

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading my first Phineas & ferb story since I got this in my mind when I saw the episode "Come home Perry" from Phineas & Ferb and I was curious about Perry's past about how he came to live in the family & became a secret agent so I kept on thinking until this came in my mind and that's how this story came to be. I've read Boolia's version and it so good but I didn't copy his idea so I decide to make my own version became I wanted to make Perry's past more dramatic but also filled with adventures which this story is about Perry's journey as he goes through the times that he had when he's only in his egg, when he is a little baby, and when he is a toddler and that's all I can say. **

**The reason I chose Phil Collins's song "Look through my eyes from Brother Bear" because somehow I would like the readers to know about Perry's past by taking a look through his eyes…not literally…just imagine the tough times that he goes through when he is little just before he came to live with the Flynn-Fletcher family and become a secret agent which makes his life became better even though there'll still be danger lurking ahead of him but he'll go through it anyway even though he's trying. I don't know if I'm right when I say this. I'll be thinking up ideas for the sequel that'll be on this website soon called "Phineas and Ferb's adventures in Australia". Right now I'm gonna try to finish my new Phineas and Ferb story: Ferb will fight for Vanessa Doofensmirtz's love. It's still unfinished though so I'll be trying my best to finish it including my other stories so I hope you can click on my profile above to check them out. I hope you enjoy them. **

**Ok I'll start the song now so I hope you guys enjoy the song that was meant for this story. Enjoy! Oh and turn on the song from YouTube or from your Disney soundtrack from the movie! ^-^**

* * *

**There are things in life you learn and**

**Oh in time you'll see**

**It's out there somewhere**

**It's all waiting**

**It you keep believing**

**So don't run**

**Don't hide**

**It will be alright**

**You'll see**

**Trust me**

**I'll be there watching over you**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**There's a better place somewhere out there**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**(There's a better place)**

**It you look through my eyes**

**There will be times on this journey**

**All you'll see is darkness**

**But out there somewhere**

**Daylight finds you**

**If you keep believing**

**So don't run**

**Don't hide**

**It will be alright**

**You'll see**

**Trust me**

**I'll be there watching over you**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**There's a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**(There's a better place)**

**If you look through my eyes**

**All the things that you can change**

**There's a meaning in everything**

**And you will find all you need**

**There's so much to understand**

**Take a look**

**(Take a look(**

**Through my eyes**

**There's a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look**

**(Take a look)**

**Through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)**

**Look through my eyes**

**There's a better place somewhere out there**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**Everything changes**

**You'll be amazed what you'll find**

**If you look through my eyes**

**Just take a look through my eyes**

**If you look through my eyes**

**Take a look through my eyes**

* * *

**Bye guys! See you at my next Phineas & Ferb story! Merry Christmas and have a happy new year! ^-^**


End file.
